New Life
by Didde
Summary: What if Noah was Holden s son? What if Damian and Lily were married?
1. Life On The Road

Title: Life On The Road  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Luke finds himself in trouble  
Characters: Luke, Lily, Damian  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Warnings:  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

**Author Note: In this fan fic, I have switched the roles so that Noah is Holden biologically son along with Aaron. They live at the farm with Emma. Luke lives with Lily, Damian and his little sister Isabella in New York.**

It was raining and soon it would be dark. He wondered around, aimlessly, trying to figure out where he could sleep.

He was cold, soaked to the bone. He coughed and it felt like he was coughing his lungs up. He shivered from the cold and coughed again. His feet were sore and he was pretty sure that he had sprained the left one when he tripped over a rock a week ago.

Nobody bothered to stop and ask if he was ok, they just kept walking like nothing had happened, like nobody had seen him.

He had been on the road since his parents kicked him out six months ago.

Since he told them that he was gay.

They had always said, that he could come to them with everything – what they failed to mention was `unless your gay, because then you are no longer our son´.

He looked down at his clothes. They were dirty and there were holes in it. There were a hole in his shoes and they were literally failing apart.

He thought back to that day, when he had told them. He had been scared to tell them, because he was afraid that they wouldn´t understand, didn´t want him as their son anymore.

`Guess the jokes on me,´ he thought to himself and felt the tears sting in his eyes. He felt a momentarily anger washed over him, anger towards himself because he couldn´t stop thinking about them.

Wondering if they ever thought about him, maybe even wanted him back.

If they didn´t want anything to do with him, then he didn´t need them in his life.

_"Umm … Mom, dad … can I talk to you?" he asked as he nervously looked down at his shoes.___

_"Sure honey, what is it?" His mother had said and put her book on the coffee table. His father looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.___

_"What is it son?" His father asked when he didn´t say anything, "you know that you can anything to us."___

_"I´m … I´m gay," he said in a voice just above a whisper. He wasn´t sure that they had heard him, but then his dad suddenly stood up and yelled: "You´re what?" ___

_"I´m gay," he said a little louder and raised his head to look at his father. He could see his mom out of the corner of his eye. She sat there, mouth gaping open and looking shell shocked. ___

_"No son of ours is gay," he dad yelled and stood in front of him. "You are not my son. Get out," he yelled and he could see the anger in his dad´s eyes. ___

_"But dad …" he started, thinking that this had to be a dream. "I said, GET OUT!" His dad yelled again and shoved him hard in the chest. He managed to stay on his feet and turned towards his mother. ___

_"Mom," he said with tears in his eyes. But before he could say anything else, she stood up, looked at him and walked out the room, never looking back.___

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his right arm. He looked down and saw his dad squeezing his arm. He dragged him to the front door, opened it and shoved him out. His dad slammed the door in his face and he could hear the lock being turned. __  
_  
His growling stomach drew him out of his thoughts. He hoped that by some miracle he would get some food tonight. He felt the hunger eat away at his insides, he hadn´t eaten in the last two days.

He had spent many nights wondering what his parents had told his sister Isabella. He wondered if he would ever see her again, but she was only 8 years old, so he doubted it.

He knew that his parents would never agree to that. He just wished that he could have said goodbye to her, told her that he loved her one last time.

A sudden wind brought him out of his thoughts and he felt the chill all the way to the bone. More than anything he wished that he had his jacket or just some dry clothes.

He had decided to go to Chicago. He knew that his grandmother lived there and he had thought that maybe she would take pity on him and take him in. They had always been really close, but the closer he came to Chicago the more he thought against it.

What if his grandmother also didn´t want anything to do with him? Kicked him out like he was yesterday's trash? So instead he walked around in a town called Oakdale.

It was a small town a little outside Chicago; he figured that he would find a job and find an apartment. He looked down at himself. `Who are you kidding?´ he asked himself.

`Nobody in their right mind is going to hire me.´ He thought to himself and felt his heart slump even deeper into his stomach.

He looked up and saw a barn. He limped inside as quickly as he could and felt the warmth almost hugging him, trying to warm him up.

He heard something move and looked around and saw 6 horses standing in the barn, watching him. He found an empty stall and limped inside and collapsed into the hay.

Closing his eyes he was soon asleep. Dreaming about what his life could have been like.


	2. Arriving In Oakdale

Title: Arriving In Oakdale  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Luke arrives in Oakdale and meets the Snyder´s for the first time  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Holden, Frank Adams  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Warnings: A little violence and sad Luke  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

It was a well know fact in Oakdale that Frank Adams was crazy. He had been at war in Vietnam and after he returned he wasn´t the same. He was convinced that there were people everywhere trying to kill him.

If you trespassed on his property he would do everything to protect his property. It had become a locale contest between the kids and teenager in Oakdale, to see who could stay the longest on Frank Adams´ property.

Sadly for Luke, he had just fallen asleep in one of Frank Adams´ stable.

A stomping of boots and a loud male voice woke him up. Luke quickly looked around and saw a man walking towards the back of the stables. Even though he walked with a cane, he still walked with a limp. As Luke shifted to a more comfortable position in the hay, it rustled and the old man spun around.

Luke heard the `_tap tap´ _of the cane coming towards his hiding place, and as quickly he could, he stood up and ran towards the barn down, never noticing the riffle resting right next to the barn door.

He fled out into the night, the rain had started falling again and soon he was, once again, soaked to the bone.

He heard a shot fire into the night and forced himself to run faster. Suddenly a fire spread through his left arm, he screamed out and fell to the ground. He looked at his arm and saw a spot on his left bicep.

He heard another shot whistle above his head and he quickly got up and hurried down the road.

----------

Noah and his father were driving along the road when they heard a rifle being shot followed by a cry. Holden pulled the truck over and looked at Noah, but before either of them could say anything another rifle shot slicing through the night.

Noah saw a figure stumble out on to the road a few meters in front of the truck. The figure was a young man about his own age and he was cradling his left arm to his chest with his right, while limping on his left foot.

"Dad, look." Noah yelled as he opened the door and ran towards the blonde, who had started to sway. He reached the blonde just in time to catch him as his legs gave out under him. The blonde looked disoriented up at Noah and mumbled: "Aunt Rose," before passing out.

----------

"Noah, what happened?" asked Holden as he came rushing to Noah´s side. He saw that the blond had passed out and cursed under his breath.

"Quick, help me get him into the car," he said and together they carried the blonde and laid him in the backseat. "I need you to sit with him," said Holden and placed a hand on Noah´s shoulder.

Noah climbed into the truck and looked at the blonde; in front of him Holden was getting into the front seat. "Noah, you need to drive the truck."

Noah nodded and quickly climbed into the front seat of the truck and speeded off towards the hospital.

_He didn´t know why he stood there, there in front of the ATM. He had been on the road for a week and he needed cash, he desperately hoped that, his father would have forgotten to block his bank account. _

_He hoped that they had regretted throwing him out and they would have kept his account open as a way of saying that they still loved him._

_He took a deep breath, pulled his wallet out of his back and with shaky hands pulled his card out and pushed it into the machine. He hold his breath while the machine worked and couldn´t help the strangled cry, which left his throat when a message inform him, that there was no money and the card and pushed the card out again._

_He took the card and stood with it in his hands for a few moments before he heard an angry voice behind him, "are you done?"_

_He walked away and as if his stomach could sense his money trouble, it gave a loud rumble. He rubbed it and thought about how he was going to settle it, as he walked by a trash can. _

_He stopped and looked at the card, which seemed to taunt him as he stared at his name printed on it. He felt a stab to his heart as he through the card into the trash and after a moment, he took a deep breath and walked away with brisk steps into the dark night. _


End file.
